One a Day Calendar
by HanaTohruShipperMorgan
Summary: I'm going to pair all the Fruits Basket characters with Tohru, drabble by drabble. One by one, they're all attached to her, be it by love, care, or hate. [I don't own Furuba, by the by.] Rated T for some strange pairings.
1. Momiji

I was only trying to protect her.

Akito was angry, I knew that, and I knew that I couldn't let him near Tohru. I told him no, no I would not get Tohru, no I would not wake her up, no I would not let him hurt her.

He heard _no _and struck.

She saw -- no! she wasn't supposed to see, she was supposed to be safe! -- and stopped him. He said awful things -- my heart burn-burn-burned with Akito-pain -- it had to hurt her!

I ran.

Yes, to get help, yes, to save her.

But it burned like a betrayal.


	2. Hatori

She is the Spring.

That thought -- the result of a fortnight of thinking -- startled me. Wasn't Kana the Spring, fated to end before its time? Wasn't I the Winter, doomed to frozen feelings for all eternity?

Such a romantic idea, no wonder it was wrong. Kana told me the reason, long ago. When snow melts, it becomes Spring.

When the girl -- too young for the curse, for love -- turned to me and smiled, I saw it there. The answer to everything in the world.

Winter is sorrow. Spring is hope. Both will come and go.

But their memories never really fade.


	3. Shigure

I seek to gain for myself and only myself. I don't indulge in selflessness or spite. I readily believe that the ends justify the means.

Looking at our precious flower, I'm tempted to profess love -- love! what love can this sinner feel? -- and take her for my own lovely little wife. It would be a great convenience to me, and Yuki and Kyou's faces would be simply marvelous. I could only gain from such an endeavor, so why do I know that I would never -- could never -- do so?

Because she is kind, pure, untainted.

Altruism has never suited me.


	4. Kazuma

Such a selfless girl, willing to take on every burden she can. It's in her nature to be helpful, to aid others as best she can. She is a good person.

For this goodness, others are willing to sacrifice her -- and she is all too willing to be sacrificed -- to solve their own selfish problems. I am ashamed to admit my part in using her to save my son.

I expected her to fail, I convinced her to try, and I hoped -- but did not believe -- that she would succeed.

I never expected her to thank me for the chance.


	5. Ayame

Tohru is kind, everyone knows that. She cares about us, she tries to help us however she can -- no matter how much it costs her -- and she never gives up.

I think that's the biggest difference between us. I gave up long ago, and, though I may seem to still be trying, I no longer believe that I can succeed. She never gives up hope.

Tohru is a good girl. She always knows exactly what to say to someone to make them happy, and she knows what's important in life. Not success, but happiness.

She is wise beyond her years.


	6. Ritsu

No one has ever said such kind words to me. No one has ever told me that I am worthy of living. No one has ever believed that I can do anything right. No one has ever cared about me without being ashamed of my existence when others meet me.

No one has ever sat down with me and just talked -- talked about my past, their past, the future, bravery, cowardice, about anything -- or just rested with me on a simple park bench. No one has ever cared enough to try to learn more about me.

No one but Tohru.


	7. Akito

That woman is always in my way. So bright, so cheerful, so healthy and pure, she can't be sincere. She's a monster, she must be! What else could such a thing be, that rips families apart while it smiles?

See my wonderful juunishi flock to her, renounce me! The traitorous scum. I have stood by them for my entire life, she has given them only a year!

Such a brilliant light seems to shine from within her. Her flame will burn them, send them all back to me, their rightful master.

And if it doesn't, the darkness will smother her.


	8. Hatsuharu

Black and White.

She trusts me, trusts everyone. I went Black, tore that classroom apart, and still she came up to me, cared about me.

Worried about me.

I have Rin. Had her, really, she won't talk to me anymore. Yuki thinks she's trying to protect me, and maybe she is, but I can protect myself.

Tohru trusts me.

She's kind to everyone, though, and trusts everyone. I'm not the only one in her eyes, the only one she'll ever smile at.

But she is kind to me, does trust me, and smiles at me every day.

Maybe that's enough.


	9. Kagura

Forced love is as cruel as hate. I didn't know real love, selfless love. I just knew that I felt regret, and I wanted warmth to drive the coldness of it away.

When I was with Kyou-kun, I could tell myself I had been forgiven. The icy regret could fade. I told myself that was love.

But then she tripped into our lives, full of high hopes. The love she gave -- indiscriminately, without thought or reason or rhyme -- was pure. She didn't care if it was returned. She wanted to warm others, not to take their warmth.

I needed warmth.


	10. Rin

She is naive.

I tell her this as I tower over her, as I tell her how hopeless it is, how she can't help us, can't save us, can't free us.

She is naive.

Her voice is a whisper as she tells me that, even if I am right, even if it _is_ useless, she has to try. She will try and try and try until she can't anymore, until she is broken and useless to all their plans.

She is naive.

Her eyes fill with tears, but she reaches out to me.

She is naive.

We cannot be saved.


	11. Kyou

Love is not soft, gentle.

This is the way a heart breaks, this is the way a soul shreds. I can't find the words for the dark pain, the sharp stab, the dull ache in my chest. My breathing hitches and my eyes burn.

I promised I wouldn't cry. I promised.

This isn't the first time I've broken a promise, though, is it?

Akito leads me away by the wrist and I thrash and writhe and try to get **_away_**, but he touches my beads and I scream instead.

Yuki is beside her. He has won.

Love is a battle.


	12. Yuki

Step by step.

Learning to breathe again, to talk again, to smile again. Learning.

Step by step.

Such small steps, two forward, none back. She loves us all. I am loved. _Loved._ I need nothing more.

Step by step.

More and more, a rhythm, a dance, a story unfolding day by day. Too fast, too slow, steady.

Step by step.

After a month, I had already fallen. Nothing could keep me from her.

Step by step.

The door is unlocked when Kyou and I go in after her. We'd have broken it down otherwise.

Step by step.

And she's there.


	13. Uo

My first friend. She's a good kid. Cute, fun to tease and fluster. And she puts up with anything life throws at her. She's strong, stronger than I could be.

Sometimes I don't get how she can deal with all that life. And death. Losing Kyoko... We nearly lost Tohru, too.

And here we are, a year later, and she's smiling. Kyoko was everything to her. Everything. We came in later, not until middle school. She'd only had Kyoko until then. But a year later, she can make herself smile.

Sometimes, when you least expect it, a person can blossom.


	14. Hana

You love her.

Come now, you can't lie. Not to me. You love her.

You protect her, right? So why shouldn't she love you too?

What? Well, of course she loves you. Everyone knows that! But it's not enough for you, is it? You want to hold her, to kiss her. That's quite a different kind of love.

Calm down already! No need to get so upset. I know you think you can think me away, block me out, but, dear, I'm _you_. You can't lock yourself away. Don't be silly!

Fine, Hana. But don't say I didn't warn you.


	15. Grandpa

A caterpillar weaves itself into a cocoon. Ages later, but still so sudden, it emerges as a butterfly. It dances in the sky, free free _free_... And then the net falls.

You see the cycle, try to break it.

The cocoon is brought home, the butterfly born in the cage. Freedom is in her blood, but not her home. She flies away, glimpses freedom, dies.

You see the cycle, cry over it, try something else.

One last cocoon, nearly ready to be shed. You hold it close, let her go, let her choose.

She is far from you, but free.


	16. Hiro

She can't save the world. No one can. I don't know why she even tries any more. She tries to save us, too, but she can't. She's too weak to stand up to Akito. I mean, _I_ was even too weak, and that was to help the person that I loved -- that I love -- most of all. How can she stand up to him just to help us?

Does she love us, or is she just trying to get something?

She can't save the world. She can't save us. She can't love us. She can't.

Why is she trying?


	17. Kisa

She understood me first and she understood me best. That's what matters. No one understood why I couldn't tell Mom, why I couldn't tell on the bullies. Why I was ashamed.

Onee-chan, I thought, wouldn't be any different from the others. Onee-chan would be just as insincere.

But she told Mom for me, told her what I couldn't. She understood that I needed a hand, that I wasn't ready to speak for myself yet. That I needed her to help me.

Onee-chan isn't the strongest, she isn't the smartest, she isn't the bravest. But she understands people.

That's what matters.


	18. Kureno

She risked everything to bring me that slip of paper. I don't think she even realized it. How did she get in? It can't have been through the front door. I spend enough time with Akito to know that she would have been seen almost instantly.

I found her before she could find me, stopped her long before she would have stopped herself. Doesn't she have any sense of self-preservation? The Sohma compound is not a safe place.

She wanted her friend to be happy. To be loved. A simple, innocent wish.

But for us, it is a terrible crime.


	19. Megumi

My sister loves her.

I hear her crying at night, sometimes. She's strong when she has her friends, but weak when she's alone with no one to protect.

Tohru's the one she chose. Tohru spent hours with us, but then she stopped coming and Saki started crying.

I miss her visits. Tohru never cared when we didn't fit in, never feared us, never hated anything about anyone. She was a good person. Maybe she still is.

I should hate her for making Saki cry, for forgetting me. But maybe it's the fate of the Hanajima children…

I love her too.


	20. Mayukosensei

Shigure better not ruin her.

The girl, I mean. Honda. She's not my best student, but she's good and innocent. I don't trust Shigure with her.

Maybe it's best if she doesn't find out how terrible he is, though. How cold and selfish he can be.

In her world, everyone is good. She's good to the Pri-Yuki girls; they don't return the favor. Jealousy is a bitter feeling.

Maybe it's best if Honda never has to learn that lesson. Maybe it's best to shelter her, protect her.

Honda is a good girl, an innocent child.

Shigure better not ruin her.


	21. Motoko

Ah-- Ah, bwuh, buh, uh… Th-thirty two. Review. Reviews. I-- Am I dreaming? o.o Thirty two reviews. Thirty two. Oh my gosh. I love you all.

I need to give you all some requests, methinks. Chloe can ask for ten. You reviewed every chapter. EVERY CHAPTER. Oh my gosh.

Now, I can't put up a chapter with only a review reply… I think that's against the rules. So I'll just write something up really quickly to go with it. Forgive its awfulness. I don't even know what it'll be yet.

Thank you all. So very, very, very much. Please enjoy!

* * *

She's a witch. She's selfish. She's awful.

As I think this, I see her stoop down to lift up a fallen flower, placing it back in the display.

I love him. She has no right to keep him for herself. I am rightfully angry. Rightfully angry. Rightfully angry.

As I try to convince myself, she smiles at me from the other side of the store. She remembers me, though I don't go to school with her -- with him -- anymore.

And I realize that I am jealous and I am selfish and I have no right to keep him from her.


End file.
